


Apologies

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Establish relationships, M/M, They scared the children, They were shouting and fighting, meaning U and Dum-e
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Él odiaba esto.





	Apologies

13\. Sorry

_ Apologies  _

Y los gritos cesaron. 

En sus oídos sólo quedó el pitido conocedor de falta de sonido. El aire se tensó y por momentos Peter no supo que hacer, el sexto sentido comenzaba a alocarse en ese pensamiento que le hacía cuestionarse si huir o luchar. Pero de qué. 

Tony al otro lado era incapaz de devolverle la mirada en esa practicada postura de pena y culpa y por momentos, Peter se sintió culpable también. 

U giró sobre si mismo buscando una explicación y los pitidos preocupados de DUM-E resonaron a sus espaldas, Tony le observaba debajo de sus pestañas y Peter sintió el ardor de lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Él no quería nada de esto. 

Él odiaba esto. 

Peter odiaba pelear con Tony. Por muy necesario que fuese en ocasiones. Ocasiones como aquella donde Peter podía sentir como el miedo y la preocupación le subían a través de arcadas y a Tony le temblaban las manos con urgencia. 

Tony solo estaba preocupado y Peter entendía, él más que nadie era capaz de entender la angustia de verle caer a mil pies por el cielo, y por esa misma razón en lugar de obligarle a quedar encerrado en un hospital; Peter se apresuraba a su lado y golpeaba más duro al idiota que se le ocurría lastimarle. 

Y Tony le correspondía. 

La mayoría de las veces. 

Otras veces, solo perdía la cabeza. 

Dum-e se acercó despacio y tironeó de su ropa haciéndole reír; por momentos Peter temió Dum-e aparecería con el extintor y la inocente creencia que así le ayudaría a no llorar. 

Peter se arrodilló para alcanzarle y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado haciéndole resonar de la alegría. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Y antes de que pudiera entender, Toy llegaba a su lado. Se amoldaba a su cuerpo como pocas veces Peter creía posible y habló a su sien. Un susurro. En un respiro. Tan imperceptible y tan lleno de sentimiento. 

_Lo siento_


End file.
